deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yang Xiao Long
Yang Xiao Long is a character from the Rooster Teeth web series RWBY. She previously fought Tifa Lockhart in the 54th episode of Death Battle, Yang VS Tifa. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Akihiko Sanada vs Yang Xiao Long * Yang Xiao Long VS Alex Louis Armstrong * Alternis Dim VS Yang Xiao Long (Abandoned) * Yang Xiao Long VS Amethyst * Yang Xiao Long vs Arm-Fall-Off-Boy (Abandoned) * Ayane vs. Yang Xiao Long * Yang VS Bane * Black Orchid vs Yang Xiao Long * Black★Star vs Yang Xiao Long (Abandoned) * Yang VS Blacker Baron * Yang Xiao Long vs Boba Fett (Abandoned) * Yang vs Brachydios * Yang Xiao Long vs. Bullet * Yang vs. Camilla * Captain Falcon vs Yang Xiao Long (Abandoned) * Yang VS Cassie * Yang Xiao Long VS Chie Satonaka * Chun-Li vs Yang Xiao Long * Yang Xiao Long vs Cinder * DmC!Dante Vs Yang Xiao Long * Donkey Kong vs Yang Xiao Long * Elesis VS Yang Xiao Long * Garnet vs Yang Xiao Long * Yang VS Gon * Guts Vs Yang * The Heavy vs Yang * Infernape VS Yang Xiao Long * Yang Xiao Long vs Iron Fist * Yang Xiao Long vs. Jacqui Briggs * Yang Xiao Long VS Josuke Higashikata * Jeane Vs Yang * Juliet Starling vs Yang Xiao Long * Yang Xiao Long vs Kamen Rider Kabuto * Yang Xiao Long VS Katsuragi (Abandoned) * Yang Xiao Long vs. Ken Masters * Knuckles the Echidna vs Yang Xiao Long * Laura Vs Yang * Luigi VS Yang Xiao Long * Luke Cage vs Yang Xiao Long * Makoto Nanaya vs Yang Xiao Long * Yang vs. Mami * Meliodas vs Yang Xiao Long (Abandoned) * Yang Xiao Long vs The Meta * Natsu Dragneel vs Yang Xiao Long * Oishi Kawaii vs Yang Xiao Long * Yang vs Panty * Po VS Yang Xiao Long * Peach vs Yang * Yang Xiao Long vs. Ramona Flowers * Raphael vs Yang Xiao Long * Ryu VS Yang Xiao Long * Scorpion vs Yang Xiao Long * Sesshomaru vs Yang Xiao Long * Sophie vs. Yang Xiao Long * Spartis vs Yang Xiao Long * Spider-Man vs Yang Xiao Long * Yang Xiao Long vs Star Butterfly * Starfire vs Yang Xiao Long * Yang Xiao Long vs. Steven Armstrong * Yang vs. Terra * The Thing vs Yang Xiao Long Battles Royale * Team RWBY Battle Royale With Ruby * Akame and Leone vs Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long * Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long vs Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric * Ruby and Yang vs Sans and Papyrus * Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long VS Zan and Jayna With Team RWBY * Castle Crashers vs Team RWBY (Abandoned) * Team RWBY vs the CPUs * Team RWBY vs. Team H×H * Team RWBY vs Team TOME * RWBY Vs TMNT * W.I.T.C.H. vs RWBY (Abandoned) * Team RWBY VS The Xiaolin Monks Completed Death Battles * Agent Texas vs Yang Xiao Long * Akuma vs Yang Xiao Long * Yang Xiao Long vs Amy Rose * Ardan vs. Yang Xiao Long * Asuka Kazama vs Yang Xiao Long * Yang Xiao Long vs Blaziken * Yang vs. Edward * Hitmonchan VS Yang Xiao Long * Jenosa Arma vs Yang Xiao Long * Yang Xiao Long vs. Leone * Little Mac vs Yang Xiao Long * Yang VS Lucario * Yang Xiao Long vs Meliodas * Yang Xiao Long VS Rath * Sakura Haruno VS Yang Xiao Long * Yang vs Sans * Yang vs Seras * Tifa Lockhart vs Yang Xiao Long (Fanon Version) Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' *Wins: 7 *Losses: 10 *Draws: 1 Possible Opponents * Black Canary * Crimson Viper (Street Fighter) * Ed(Ed Edd N Eddy Z) * Gamora * Human Torch * Ira Gamagori (Kill la Kill) * Iron Fist (Marvel) * Jackson Briggs (Mortal Kombat) * Johnny Cage * Lily Chilman (Power Rangers) * Liu Kang * Michelangelo (TMNT) * Mika Returna * Needles Kane (Twisted Metal) * Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony) * Raiden (Metal Gear) * Raoh (Fist of the North Star) * Shantae * She-Dragon (Savage Dragon) * She-Hulk * Supergirl * Wonder Woman History After losing her mother to mysterious circumstances and being trained by her uncle Yang was accepted into Beacon Academy. As a Natural Fighter and thrill seeker at heart Yang was a perfect fit and soon found herself in the group RWBY, led by her younger sister: Ruby After Adam Taurus, cut off her right arm, Yang suffered from PTSD for months and strived to adapt with only one arm, but after testing out a new cybernetic arm for weeks, Yang decided to leave Patch and decided to head out into Mistral to finally reunite with her birth mother, Raven Branwen. Death Battle Info (Official) Background * Height: 5'8" | 172.7 cm * Age: 17 * Has a motorcycle called Bumblebee * When angry, eyes turn red & hair produces fire * Infamous for her puns * Hot headed... figuratively & literally * Inspired by Goldilocks * Trained by Qrow Branwen Ember Celica (Dual Ranged Shot Gauntlets) * AKA Shotgun Gauntlets * Fires Kinetic pulses * Holds 12 shots each * Can use momentum of pulses to boost speed and jumps ** Amunition *** Orange Shells: Long-Range shells *** Red Shells: Explosive rounds Aura * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Durability * Can block deadly attacks * Heals minor wounds ** This normally refers to minor lacerations or blunt damage. Yang cannot regrow bodyparts. * Semblance ** Draws Strength from damage taken ** Power stems from her hair ** No defined limit ** Must remain conscious to absorb power ** Not limited to physical attacks Feats * Beat Junior's gang singlehandedly * Blocked attacks from Paladin-290 * Obliterated Paladin after her Semblance absorbed two hits * Survived being hit 10000 feet in the air (Survived 48.83 tons of force casually) * Fought Beowolves for a whole day * Punched Junior through a pillar without using the Ember Celica Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background *Her right arm was cut off in her duel against Adam. It is currently replaced by a cybernetic arm. Feats * Comparable, if not superior to Base Ruby Rose (without Silver Eyes) * Can overpower her own father in a spar * Defeated Mercury Black in a duel (although he was holding back slightly) * Helped defeat Neon Katt and Flynt Coal * Knocked out team AB( R )N in one punch Weaknesses * Yang is predictable when fighting foes that involves kicking skills (e.g Penny Polendina) * Yang was unconscious after her arm got cut off by Adam * Was bested by Penny Polendina in combat (Because she was fighting monsters for a whole day without rest) * Was defeated by Adam (who absorbs energy attacks to release it all in a charged slice from his sword) * Yang's Semblance only activates after Yang suffers damage; meaning initially Yang begins her duels at her weakest. ** Also since damage makes Yang's stronger; Yang is at her strongest only after she suffered severe damage. ** A really strong force could kill her while she is at her weakest * Yang is reckless and hot headed; charging into enemies if they harm her friends (or Yang's hair). * As shown during Pyrrha's fight with Cinder, Semblances cannot be used once aura has been completely depleted. * Her emotions and temper often lead her to enter dangerous situations or act irrationally * Currently suffers from PTSD Gallery Yang Xiao Long.png Vol1_Yang_ProfilePic_PJ.png|Yang in her PJ's Vol1_Yang_ProfilePic_Uniform.png|Yang in her uniform Vol2_Yang_ProfilePic_Alt1.png|Hunter uniform Vol2_Yang_ProfilePic_Prom.png|Prom dress YellowSil.png|Yang's silhouette Yang_emblem.png|Yang's emblem Yang7.PNG wallpaper-yang-xiao-long-anime.jpg RWBY4-yang.png 0a284db343c333cc71040e155f7ca231.jpg|Yang Xiao "Bad Puns" Long cf5ef736f455332db7558058339e1a77.gif|Ember Celica transforming a743deb89a5a984ad79a2725c04a5d75.jpg|Yang Xiao "Bad Puns" Long Part 2 Trivia * Yang Xiao Long is the first character to not originate from comic books, books, video games, TV shows, movies and anime/manga. ** She's also the first Web show character to be featured in Death Battle. * Yang is the first character in DEATH BATTLE! to be voiced by their official voice actor. Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Boxers Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Cyborg Category:Female Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Fisticuffs Fighters Category:Gun Wielders Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Hunters Category:Internet Shows Combatants Category:Martial Artist Category:Protagonist Category:Rooster Teeth Characters Category:RWBY Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Underdogs Category:Warrior Category:Fist Fighters